kamen_rider_prototypefandomcom-20200215-history
2019: The Chosen Kabuto
is the thirty-eighth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the second part of the Kamen Rider Kabuto tribute arc. Thus, it features Arata Kagami's transformation into Kamen Rider Kabuto and the full debut of the Kabuto Ridewatch. It also features the debut of Woz GingaTaiyo. It also reveals the identity of the man in black in Tsukuyomi's vision and her relationship with him. Synopsis After seemingly appearing to have saved the world after destroying the massive meteorite with the FourzeArmor, little did they realize that there was an even larger meteorite right behind it! Sougo returns to Earth once again to rethink their strategy. They decide to combine the powers of WozGingaFinaly with Zi-O FourzeArmor to prevent them from colliding with the Earth! But before they can implement their new plan, Kageyama appears before them! Meanwhile, Tsukuyomi finds herself in a western-style house alongside Tsukasa Kadoya! It is there that Tsukuyomi will finally learn a shocking truth...! Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Kabuto: 12 years after the end of the season finale. Plot In space, Sougo is at lost when he sees the second, and largest meteor approaching Earth. Woz suggests him to return to 95 DO to discuss their next plan. Meanwhile in the city, Geiz finds Yaguruma and tells him that the Worm Kageyama is using him for unknown purposes. Yaguruma doesn't care however, as he still consider Kageyama as his sworn brother. Woz explains his plan to Sougo: he will use Woz GingaFinally Taiyou mode to incinerate the meteor from inside, but Sougo must carry him to space using FourzeArmor. Sougo asks Kagami's whereabout and Woz reveals that he is captured by Kageyama. Said Worm left a message to them, asking to meet him. Geiz is still chasing Yaguruma and asks why he is so stubborn about Kageyama. The older Hell Bros explains that in the past, he killed Kageyama with his own hands and now swear to do it again if he must. When Geiz receives a call from Sougo, Yaguruma attacks him and escapes. Later, Sougo and Woz arrive at the promised place and Kageyama said that he want to trade Fourze Ridewatch and Woz Ginga Miridewatch with Kagami's life, as both watches are detriment to his plan to bring the Worms to Earth. Sougo gives both watches to Kageyama... but it's a bait, as Woz sends Kodama Suika Arms to distract the Worm. In the confusion, Kagami is freed by Gatack Zecter and he transforms, immediately entering Clock Up mode to defeat Kageyama. But, Another Kabuto appears and fight him. Kageyama then takes both watches and they defeat Gatack before escaping. Back at 9 5 DO, Kagami feels responsible of this fiasco and Woz explains that the ZECT member is actually from another timeline and Tsukasa Kadoya want to merge Arata’s timeline with their timeline for some reason. Kagami is then reminded about his failure to become Kabuto 12 years ago. Somewhere in the city, Kageyama explains to his sworn brother that the meteor is containing his Worm comrades and together they will conquer Earth. Yaguruma agrees because this will make the world a hell. But Heure appears and says that they cannot conquer the world. He freezes time and steals both Fourze Ridewatch and Ginga Miridewatch. He then approach Swartz to asks about stopping the meteor, but the leader takes both watches and leave him. In 2058, Tsukasa brings Tsukuyomi to her house. In the second story, they meet young Tsukuyomi... who then immediately freezes them both. The young girl is then taken away by a boy in black trenchcoat and hat, which is then revealed as Tsukuyomi's brother. Suddenly Swartz appears and attack Tsukasa, while giving back 2 watches to Tsukuyomi, asking her to come back to 2019 as the world can't be saved without her power. Swartz leaves after saying that a new era will be born after this crisis. Tsukasa brings Tsukuyomi back and she immediately went to help Sougo. Tsukasa said that he finally understand what is going on, while Swartz that is observing them said that her sister, Tsukuyomi is finally going to be awakened. Back in the city, Kagami laments about his weakness as the Kabuto Zecter didn't choose him. But, Sougo still asks him to be his chief at protecting people, as he wants to be a king. This baffles the senior Rider as even his eccentric friend won't spout such nonsense. Tsukuyomi appears and gives Sougo the missing 2 watches, and the plan to stop the meteor is finally starting. Geiz and Woz are still fighting against KickHopper and PunchHopper when Sougo, Tsukuyomi, and Kagami arrive in the scene. They both transforms and the battle is continued as Sougo and Woz go to space. Woz transforms to GingaFinally Taiyou mode and begins to incinerate the meteor. Kagami defeats KickHopper but Yaguruma transforms into Another Kabuto and Gatack is defeated. But Kagami's still won't going down, stating himself to be a warrior. This time, the Kabuto Zecter arrives and finally acknowledges him worthy of becoming Kabuto. Kagami transforms to Kabuto and proceeds to defeat Another Kabuto as Geiz finishes Punch Hopper, killing the Worm. In the space, the meteor and Worms inside are burned by Taiyou mode's power... but the meteor is still falling fast to Earth. Tsukuyomi uses her time power to halt the meteor's fall, buying Woz precious time to finally crack the rock. Sougo then transforms into Zi-O Trinity and destroys it with a Rider Kick. Kageyama laments the destruction of his Worm comrades as he begins to burn. Yaguruma asks the Worm to calls him "older brother" one final time, but the dying Kageyama rejects him. His false sworn brother finally dead, Yaguruma walks away solemnly. As Kagami de-transforms, the Kabuto Zecter is transformed as Kabuto Ridewatch. He gives it to Sougo and promises him that he will come back as his underling when Sougo becomes king. Back in 95 DO, Junichiro said that the meteor crisis overwhelms him and he made too much emergency food. As Sougo and co wondering how to eat all of them, they hear a train screeching in the sky... Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : * : * : * : *Zecters Voice: *Swartz (Teen): *Tsukuyomi (Child): Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Woz: *Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Gatack: *Kamen Rider KickHopper, Another Kabuto: *Kamen Rider PunchHopper: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Fourze, Build, Zi-OTrinity **Geiz ***Geiz, GeizRevive *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***FourzeArmor, BuildArmor, Zi-O Trinity **Geiz ***GeizRevive Goretsu, GeizRevive Shippu Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Woz, Ginga *'Futurering(s) used:' **Woz ***WozGingaFinaly, WozGingaTaiyo Other Form Changes *Kabuto - Masked Form, Rider Form *Gatack - Masked Form, Rider Form Errors *The same sound error from the previous episode regarding the Gatack Zecter's "Cast Off" sound effect is repeated in this episode, along with "Clock Up" and "Rider Kick". Though interestingly, the second time, the correct "Cast Off" is played. *When Arata Kagami transforms into Kamen Rider Kabuto, he attaches the Kabuto Zecter to Gatack's Rider Belt which has blue eject buttons. But, in both Masked Form and Rider Form, Rider Belt has red eject buttons instead, which the same as Kabuto's Rider Belt. This is due to the Rider Belt correlating to the Kabuto suit has a Kabuto Zecter affixed to it, making the parts non-swappable. *As in ''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER, Kabuto's undersuit is visibly worn out from repeated use. *The Hopper Zecter and ZECT Buckle were nowhere when Worm Shun disintegrated. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 12, . *'Viewership': 3.1% *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Rider: Zi-O, Woz **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: Kabuto, Fourze ***Woz: Ginga (Taiyo) *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, W, Kuuga, Decade, Zi-O II, Ryuki, Zi-O Trinity, Blade, Chalice, Agito, Hibiki, Kiva, Kabuto, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Ghost, Cross-Z, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Knight, Geiz Revive, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga, Phone *Like the previous episode, as a Kamen Rider Kabuto tribute arc: **This episode's title uses the part of lyrics from NEXT LEVEL: . **Kagami becoming Kamen Rider Kabuto in this episode is mirroring his two failed attempts to become Kabuto during the series first two episodes. ***Ironically, the entire point of the Hyper Battle DVD Birth! Gatack Hyper Form!! was for Kagami to embrace his own identity as Kamen Rider Gatack rather than imitate Tendou's identity as Kamen Rider Kabuto. **The fact that Tsukasa dresses as a chef when he gathered with Tsukuyomi and Swartz refers to Souji Tendou's disguise as a chef on the 18th episode of Kamen Rider Kabuto during his quest to save Gon. **The instant noodles bowls shown throughout this episode is a nod to the fact that the Hopper Riders have a tendency to eat instant noodles in the original series as well as the fact they are known as the Hell Brothers. *Following the previous episode, Kamen Rider KickHopper uses the Clock Up ability for the first time on screen in this episode. *Zi-O's usage of BuildArmor in this episode is a reference of the previous season's main antagonist being an extraterrestrial lifeform who masterminded the events of the series in his quest to destroy the Earth. **The BuildArmor's Drill Crusher Crusher enlarging as Zi-O and Woz pierce their way inside of the giant meteor is similar to the Giga Drill Break finishers of Gurren Lagann from the . *Despite using Faizphone X as his primary communication device, Geiz also happens to have a smartphone with him with the ringtone using GeizRevive's standby music. *Swartz's identity was foreshadowed several episodes prior, as he was wearing a virtually identical outfit in Sougo's vision. *Swartz and Tsukuyomi being revealed as siblings were briefly foreshadowed in Episode 32 when Swartz mentions he and Tsukuyomi are "cut from the same cloth". *This is a second time that Another Rider got defeated by their Kamen Rider counterpart alone. The first time that Another Rider got defeated by Kamen Rider counterpart alone is Another Den-O in Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER. *Due to an ongoing space-time anomaly, Woz speculates Kabuto's timeline and Zi-O's timeline have been mixed, which explains the confusions Kagami faced in the previous episode. *During Woz's recap of the previous episode, he openly presents the three remaining Ridewatches that Sougo has to obtain: Kabuto, Den-O, and Drive. *Final TV appearance of Zi-O Build and Fourze Armors. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 2019：カブトにえらばれしもの *Heisei 20's official episode guide for 2019：カブトにえらばれしもの References ru:2019: Избранный Кабуто